Conventional floor finish strippers have employed amines (such as ammonia, ethanolamines, or diethylamine) or organic solvents (such as ethylene glycol monobutyl ether). Such solvent-only formulations have resulted in sluggish removal of the finish (typically an acrylic, acrylic-styrene or polyurethane polymer) and incomplete removal, so that two or more applications of the stripping solutions were often required. The floor dwell time for such solvents to dissolve polymer floor finishes is typically 5 to 10 minutes. Thus, the industry is in need of compositions which will accelerate the removal of floor finishes and increase the efficiency of the solvents in the formulation.